Celui qui convoite tout perd tout
by Abby Birthday
Summary: La rencontre entre Greed et une étrange jeune fille...


Ouh, elle commence à dater celle là ! Une des rares fanfic FMA dont je suis fière.

Disclaimer : tout est à la p'tite vachounette sauf ma p'tite Luuna.

* * *

><p><span>Celui qui convoite tout perd tout<span>

C'était une soirée de ce qu'il y avait de plus normal dans ce bar mal famé qu'était le Devil's Nest : Dolchatte fumé sa pipe au comptoir, Martel rétamée avec un plaisir évident Roa et Uruchi au poker, Kimblee était dans son coin, pour ne pas changer, un verre à la main le regard dans le vague tandis que Dydo fessait son rapport à un Greed entouré de deux godiches.

C'est là qu'elle apparut, à la porte du Devil's Nest, personne ne pouvait voir son visage a cause du lourd capuchon de laine de sa cape. Cela pourrait être un homme, mais sa silhouette fine et élancée, sa démarche souple et gracieuse montrait que c'était une femme. Cela se confirma d'ailleurs quand elle commanda un whisky avec une voix douce et claire, semblable à des grelots. Puis elle abaissa son capuchon dévoilant de long cheveux ondulée couleur Bleu-Nuit et de grand yeux gris comme un ciel d'orage.

Tout le monde s'étaient arrêter pour voir cette mystérieuse inconnue et attendaient de voir si Greed aller se lever pour lui parler. Ce qu'il fit. Il se leva sous le regard noir et déçus des deux potiches et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas conquérant. Comme si c'était un signal tout le monde repris le cours de leurs petites affaires dans un joyeux brouhaha.

- Bonjour, dit Greed d'une voix velouté, c'est la première fois que je vous vois ici.

- Tout à fait, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé, mais j'ai oublié de me présenter, Luuna pour vous servir. Ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main vers l'homonculus de l'avidité qui s'en empara, avec une délicatesse qu'on lui ignorer le bout de ses doigts pour y faire un baisemain fugace.

- Greed, dit il avec un sourire dévoilant ses dents pointues, patron de ce bar pour vous servir également.

- Oh. Dit la dénommée Luuna point du tout impressionner, puis elle reprit en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Greed...avidité en anglais non ?

- Tout juste. Dit Greed en souriant de plus belle.

- Et j'ai le sentiment que l'avidité est un trait marquant de votre caractère. Continua Luuna en baissant la voix.

Greed éclata de rire fessant sursauté tout le bar sauf Luuna qui se mit à sourire dévoilant tout ses dents.

- Oui, dit Greed en autant ses lunettes de soleil plongeant ses yeux mauves, inhumain, dans les yeux gris de son interlocutrice, je suis l'incarnation même de l'avidité, je veux TOUT, homme, femme, argent, gloire, pouvoir, TOUT.

Luuna regarda en silence Greed, songeuse. Puis elle se rapprocha de Greed si prés que leurs joues se frôla et là, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Vous faites comme vous voulez. Mais sachez une chose : Celui qui convoite tout perd tout*.

Puis elle se redressa avec un petit air satisfait aux lèvres, elle prit son verre de whisky et le but d'un trait. Elle reposa le verre et fit tombés quelque pièce à coté. Et là, partit en éclatant d'un rire qui ressembler étrangement à celui de Kimblee durant ses moments de folies explosives. D'ailleurs ce dernier se leva et alla voir Greed qui était toujours assit sur son tabouret.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Demanda l'écarlate à Greed.

- Rien, lui répondit ce dernier, des bêtises.

Puis il se retourna vers son amant et embrassa ses fines lèvres en passant son bras autour de la taille.

Des bêtises...

...Pourtant

Greed était allongé, dos contre terre, et sentait la vie partir de son corps. On dit qu'au moment de leur mort, les humains voient leurs vies se défiler devant leurs yeux. Pour lui, ce n'est pas son cas. Peut être parce que sa vie à était trop longue...

Lui voit défiler devant ses yeux, sa rencontre avec Luuna et un phrase résonnait dans ses oreilles :

Celui qui convoite tout perd tout.

Greed sourie tristement, cette phrase est si juste...il a tout convoité, il a tout perdu.

Il a perdu son bar.

Il a perdu ses hommes, ses amis.

Il a perdu l'homme de sa longue, très longue, trop longue vie. L'homme qu'il a aimé, l'homme qu'il la trahit.

Et maintenant il perd la vie.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond sanglote à côté de lui, horrifier parce qu'il vient de faire. Cela doit être la première fois qu'il tue quelqu'un.

- Ne pleure pas, marmonna Greed à son assassin, c'était écrit.

Puis il se recroquevilla et sentit son corps se liquéfier. Il ferma les yeux et cru entendre un rire léger, semblable à des grelots, le rire de Luuna.

Et il n'entendit plus rien.

* * *

><p>* Phrase trouvé dans le Roman de Renart<p> 


End file.
